ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to LazyTown Redux/Transcript
LazyTown: The Next Generation Presents… “Welcome to LazyTown Redux” Stanford: My brother will be pleased to see you! Harumi: Have a safe trip! Ashley: And stay out of trouble! Stephanie: Call me if you want me to come back! If I like LazyTown, I may not return! If not, I will come back! Valerie: Stephanie! Stephanie: Huh? (Valerie hugs Stephanie) Valerie: I’m going to miss you best friend! (Valerie cries) Stephanie: Me too! (Train blows whistle) Stephanie: Well, I got to go before I miss the train! Bye! I love you! (Stephanie runs to the train) (Train Travels from Japan to LazyTown) At LazyTown… (Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, Trixie plays a video game) Trixie: I could really use come popcorn! Stingy: Nope! It’s mine! Trixie: You are so Stingy! Stingy! Pixel: No! I lost again! Trixie: Game Over Pixel! Ziggy: Is there something else we can do? Pixel: Nope! We do the same thing! Play it again! (Cuts to the mayor’s office) (Bessie Busybody talks on the phone while Milford cleans his office) Milford: Oh my! (Milford accidentally bumps into Bessie Busybody) Bessie Busybody: Mayor Milford Meanswell! What has… Milford: Sorry Ms. Busybody! Bessie Busybody: Why are you running with a feathered dust! When your working as the mayor, your supposed to prevent problems! Not create them! Milford: Well, my brother Stanford is sending out my niece Stephanie so she can stay with me! Hope she’ll be better than my other nieces Ashley and Valerie! And Here’s her Picture! (Show’s her photo) Bessie Busybody: That’s why! She’s hot! And How can you get International calling in a small place like this? However, you don’t know anything about raising children! Milford: How could you say that! My brother and his wife raised Ashley and Valerie! As Stephanie aged to 8, My brother and his wife decided they couldn’t get room for 3 children in their house, so they gave one to me and I promised to take care of her. Bessie Busybody: Then why is it that the kids in LazyTown stay inside playing video games and eating candy. Milford: True! Bessie Busybody: You’ll need some help! Take out your notebook and take notes! Cause there’s a lot to learn! Children need a lot of attention! (Milford takes notes) Bessie Busybody: And they need some rest! (Milford takes more notes) (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) (Robbie laughs and takes out his cake) Robbie Rotten: Yummy! (Robbie Laughs and eat his cake) Robbie Rotten: Mm-mm-mm! Robbie Rotten: Time to take a peek! (Looks through his telescope) Robbie Rotten: This is exactly what I was planning for years! LazyTown is the Laziest Town in the world! (Licks his cake) Robbie Rotten: And I’m going to keep it that way! (Robbie laughs and accidentally sits on the piano) (Piano makes noises) Robbie Rotten: I meant to do that! (Cuts to the pior of LazyTown) Stephanie: Well! This is it! LazyTown! I can’t wait to see Uncle Milford! I do miss my sisters Ashley and Valerie though! (Cuts to in front of Stephanie’s house) Milford: Oh, when will be here! (Milford checks his watch) Milford: Any Minute! (Stephanie walks into LazyTown with a confused expression wondering why it’s so empty) (Cuts to Robbie’s Layer) (Robbie Looks through his Telescope) Milford Through the telescope: Stephanie! (Robbie sees Stephanie) (Robbie gets shocked) Milford Through the telescope: Over here Stephanie! There you are Stephanie! Stephanie Through the telescope: Hi Uncle Milford! I’m so happy to be here! Milford Through the telescope: And I’m so happy you’re here more than me being happy with Ashley and Valerie! How what your trip Stephanie? Stephanie Through the telescope: It’s Okay! I like riding in trains! Milford Through the telescope: Let’s take you to your room! Let me take your suitcase… Stephanie Through the telescope: No! It’s Okay! Milford Through the telescope: Strong Girl! Robbie Rotten: We got company! That Censored Might ruin everything! (Cuts to Stephanie’s kitchen) (Stephanie seems surprised) Milford: I’m so happy your visiting! Stephanie: Wow uncle! This is a nice place! I’m going to like it here! (Stephanie smells something weird) Stephanie: What’s that smell? (Milford gets shocked and finds out his oven was smoking then turns it off) Milford: Oh dear! I was baking a cake for Ms. Busybody, but I somehow forgot to take it out and burned it! I’m glad the house isn’t burned down! (Milford coughs) Milford: I’m glad I don’t have asthma! Why don’t I show you your room? (Stephanie looks surprised) Milford: Make yourself comfortable! Stephanie: I’m Not Tired! Milford: Really? Stephanie: Really! In fact, I was hoping to play outside! Milford: Well uh… (Milford takes out his cards and give it to Stephanie) Milford: Here you go! Stephanie: That’s not what I meant! Milford: Enjoy your summer! (Milford walks out of Stephanie’s Room) (Later…) (Stephanie builds a fort) Milford: How is your castle? Stephanie: I need another deck of cards to build the empire state building! Milford: How do you know about New York if you came from Japan? Stephanie: That’s a good question! It’s one of the world’s greatest landmark! (Timer buzzes) Milford: Oh! My cake! (Milford runs to get his cake) (Cuts to the kitchen) Stephanie: I think that’s a beautiful cake! Milford: Oh yes! It is! (Milford sees a ball) Milford: Oh! Where are you going? Stephanie: I’m seeing if there’s any kids to play with! Milford: Oh, Kids playing in LazyTown! So funny! (Milford and Stephanie laugh) Milford: Happens not! Stephanie: What? Milford: No really! That doesn’t really happen! What if something terrible happens? What if you got injured while playing? What if played so much that you got tired? Stephanie: I’m Just going out to play! Milford: Please! Be careful! (Cuts to Stephanie sitting on a bench) (Ziggy walks by and sees Stephanie) (Ziggy goes up to Stephanie) Ziggy: Who are you and you got any candy? Stephanie: Sorry! I don’t have any candy! Anyways, I’m Stephanie! I like your costume! Ziggy: I’m Ziggy! And I like candy! (Stephanie shakes hands with Ziggy then gets stuck) Stephanie: Can you feel that? (Stephanie unstuck herself) Stephanie: So where do all the kids in LazyTown play? Ziggy: Kids? Playing in LazyTown? (Ziggy Laughs) (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) (Alarm buzzes) (Robbie Looks Through his Telescope) Ziggy: That’s funny Stephanie! Robbie Rotten: What the Censored! Stephanie: Seriously! Where are all the kids? And where do they play? Robbie Rotten: Who Is She? What the Censored is that Censored talking about! There is no playing in LazyTown you Censored! (Cuts to the bench) Ziggy: Mondays through Fridays, we watch Pixel Play Video Games! And I eat candy! (Ziggy sighs in relief until he thinks about Trixie) Ziggy: And Trixie she takes my candy away and hides it! Pfft! And Stingy, He has a lot of candy, But he never shares it! And uh, I eat more candy! (Sighs in relief) (Licks his lollipop) Stephanie: That’s it? Ziggy: Well sometimes we eat cake! Stephanie: Cake’s okay sometimes but don’t you guys play? (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) Robbie Rotten: No Nobody likes to play! Hey pink [Censored! Get your Censored back home! No Playing! (Cuts to the bench) Ziggy: Play? Pfft! If we play, when would we eat candy? That’s important! (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) Robbie Rotten: Wait! She’s only talking to Ziggy! He only wants to eat candy? So, there’s no problem! Phew! That was close! (Cuts to the bench) Ziggy: Do you want to come to meet the other kids? Stephanie: Yeah Sure! Ziggy: It’s East from here! (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) (Robbie gets Shocked) Robbie Rotten: But where are they going? (Cuts to Pixel’s house) (Pixel plays a video game) (Stephanie and Ziggy enters) Ziggy: This Way! (Ziggy goes up to Stingy, Pixel, and Trixie) Ziggy: Guys! Guys! Guess what! Pixel: Not Now Ziggy! I’m busy! Ziggy: But I want you to meet… Pixel: I said I’m… (Pixel sees Stephanie and stares at her) Trixie: Pixel Your losing the game! Pixel: But she’s hot! (Continues staring) Stephanie: Hi! I’m Stephanie! The mayor’s niece! Well, there are 2 other ones who has been here! I’m from Japan! Pixel: What’s that your holding? Stephanie: A soccer ball! Do you want to play? Trixie: But we are playing Pinkie! Stephanie: No! Not the TV! I meant outside! Don’t you ever play outside? (Everyone shakes their head horizontally) Stephanie: But playing outside feels great! You know, running, jumping, sunshine, and the fresh air! Ziggy: The fresh? Stephanie: Yeah? (Kids looked confused) Stephanie: Have you ever kicked a soccer ball before? Kids: No! Stephanie: Hit a baseball? Kids: No! Stephanie: Come on! Follow me! Kids: Okay! (Kids follow Stephanie outside) (Have You Ever Chloe Lang Remastered plays and Stephanie is singing it) (Applause) (Cuts to the soccer court) Trixie: Hey! Guys! Check this out! (Trixie kicks the ball to hard) (Robbie Rotten catches the ball with the hands) Ziggy: Uh oh! Not Robbie Rotten! Stephanie: It seems to me he is not playing by the soccer rules! But who’s Robbie Rotten? Trixie: He is the most laziest grumpiest no good doer in all! Robbie Rotten: Why thank you! Took years of practicing that line! Now what’s this? Stephanie: It’s a soccer ball! We were playing! Robbie Rotten: Playing? (Robbie Pulls out Candy) Robbie Rotten: Want this? Ziggy Repeatedly: Yes! Robbie Rotten: If I give it to you, will you go away? Ziggy: I’m already gone! (Robbie gives the candy to Ziggy) (Ziggy runs to his house) Robbie Rotten: Happy Halloween! Stephanie: This does not look like Halloween to me! It’s summer! Robbie Rotten: That’s not all! (Pulls out a video game) Robbie Rotten: Behold! A new video games! With 5,000 levels! Pixel: 6,000 plus bonus levels! (Pixel goes home) Robbie Rotten: By the way Stingy, that was yours! Stingy: Oh no! My pennies! Their mine! Come back! (Stingy chases after the coins) (Stephanie starts making an angry face) Robbie Rotten: Have you ever heard of a sound of a rubber ball breaking a window? Trixie: No, I haven’t! Robbie Rotten: Would you like to? Trixie Repeatedly: Yeah! (Robbie gives Trixie the ball) (Trixie goes away) Stephanie: Hey! You’re not the mayor of LazyTown! My uncle is! Robbie Rotten: You hardly Stand a chance! Now why don’t you go back home and be quiet like the others! You Censored! (Robbie Laughs) (Glass breaks) (Robbie walks away) (Stephanie starts to cry) (Stephanie walks away) Stephanie: “Have you ever been sad? Have you got a friend who'll stay? Have you ever been lonely? All I want is just to play.” (Cuts to Stephanie’s house) Stephanie: Dear diary! It’s my first day in LazyTown! It’s really weird here! Milford: Hot Cocoa Stephanie? Stephanie: No thanks Uncle Milford! Milford: What’s wrong? You look so… so sad! Stephanie: Well, I’m glad to be here with you! But LazyTown, It’s not as well as Japan! It’s messy! Milford: You think so? I suppose I can help you clean it up! Stephanie: That would be a good idea! You are the mayor! And you are my father’s brother! (Milford gasps) Milford: You know, That’s true! I’ll pull the weeds, fix the gates, mow the lawn, paint the fences, oh, dear that’s a lot to do! Stephanie: But what really bugs me is that the kids don’t play outside in LazyTown! Milford: Well, I can’t change that! Well you know they used to but then they stopped! Stephanie: I don’t want to sit inside all day playing video games! (Milford gasps) Milford: You know, there might be someone that might help! Stephanie: Really? Milford: Yes! I remember a story about a superhero coming from the Northern seas! I can’t remember his name, but he has a Number 9 on his chest! Moving around all the time! Swish! Swish! Swish! Ha ha! I think he may have been a superhero! (Stephanie gasps) Stephanie: A superhero? Milford: And He lives in an airship! When people wanted to contact him, they would write him a letter and send it in to a tube by the mailbox! Stephanie: Wow! Do you think I can send him a letter? Milford: I’m not sure if it still works but it’s worth a try! I think I have that tube around here somewhere! I’ll go get it! (Milford goes through his closet) (Milford gets the cake decorating device) Milford: Here you go! (Milford looks at the cake decorating device and gets shocked) Milford: Oh no! That’s a cake decorating device! I’ll be right back! (Milford goes through his closet) (Milford gets the tube) Milford: There you go! Stephanie: Thanks! (Cuts to the mailbox) (Stephanie check the mailbox out) (Robbie Rotten walks by, sees her, and gets shocked) (Stephanie tries pulling the tube launcher) Robbie Rotten: What? No! (Stephanie shakes the tube launcher cap) Robbie Rotten: Don’t do it little girl! It will only cause trouble! (Stephanie pulls out the cap) (Stephanie starts cleaning the mailbox) (Robbie murmurs) (Stephanie takes out the tube) Robbie Rotten: Please don’t do it! Stephanie: Please work! Robbie from distance: Don’t pull that! (Stephanie pulls the lever) (Tube launches to the sky) Robbie Rotten: No! (Sportacus receives mail) Sportacus: I have mail! I wonder what it says! “I need help! I have no one to play with in LazyTown! Stephanie!” I think I’ve heard of LazyTown before! It looks like a great place and now it needs help! (Sportacus writes a letter) Sportacus: “Help is on the way!” If Stephanie needs me, then I’m on my way to LazyTown! Okay! (Sportacus sends message from a bowling ball) Stephanie: Guess no one’s coming! Robbie Rotten: Maybe it didn’t work! Maybe he’s on a vacation! (Sportacus activates his airship to fly the airship) Robbie Rotten: Or maybe, He has quit all the superhero business! (Stephanie catches the note) Robbie Rotten: What? No! (Stephanie reads the letter) Stephanie: “Help is on the way!” (Sportacus flies his airship) (Sportacus drops from his airship to the ground) (Sportacus does his signature move) (Sportacus goes up to Stephanie in an energetic way) Stephanie: Are you number 9? Sportacus: Nope! I’m number 10! My name is Sportacus! Stephanie: I’m Stephanie! Pleased to meet you! (Shakes hands) Robbie Rotten: Another? Stephanie: Are you a superhero? Sportacus: Let’s say I’m slightly above average superhero! (Stephanie laughs) (Cuts to the See-Saw) Stingy: It’s Censored mine Trixie! Go Away! Trixie: It takes 2 to teeter totter Stingy! Stingy: No Censored! It’s mine! All mine! Trixie: Okay! (Puts her feet on the see-saw) Trixie: As you insist! (Cuts to Sportacus and Stephanie) (Crystal beeps) Stephanie: What’s that? Sportacus: That’s my crystal! Someone’s in trouble! Sorry! I have to go! (Sportacus does his move and runs) Robbie Rotten: Oh No! (Cuts to Stingy and Trixie) Stingy: Get back on! (Trixie releases the see-saw from her foot) (Sportacus jumps on the see-saw and Stingy flies) Sportacus: I got you! Don’t worry! (Sportacus catches Stingy) Stingy: Thank You! Sportacus: Are you Okay? (Robbie Rotten gets ticked off) Sportacus: Be more careful next time! (Sportacus goes back to Stephanie) Stephanie: Wow Sportacus! You were Incredible! (Crystal Beeps) Sportacus: More Trouble! (Ziggy gives Trixie a lift) Ziggy: Do you see anything? (Ziggy and Trixie screams) Stephanie: Over There! (Sportacus does his move and runs to the trouble) (Ziggy and Trixie almost fell but Sportacus saved them) Sportacus: Are you okay? Robbie Rotten: They’re will not ruin LazyTown on my watch! (Cuts to Robbie Alone) Robbie Rotten: Now it’s time to put an end to Sportacook once and for all! (Robbie digs a hole) (Bessie Busybody walks while talking to herself) Robbie Rotten: It’s Bessie! (Robbie hides) Robbie Rotten: She’ll ruin my trap! (Bessie Busybody goes near a trap) Robbie Rotten: No! (Bessie Busybody goes closer) Robbie Rotten: Go away you Censored! (Bessie Steps on a Trap) (Stephanie sees that and runs up to it) Robbie Rotten: Son of a Censored! (Sportacus follows Stephanie) Stephanie: Uncle! Somebody’s stuck in a hole! Milford: Stuck in a hole? Sportacus: I don’t get it! My crystal is blinking! Who’s in trouble? Milford: Oh no! Ms. Busybody! Stephanie: I got a life preserver! Milford: I brought a cake! Stephanie: Who brings cake in a time like this? Milford: Well I wanted this to be given to Ms. Busybody! But we must save her! Stephanie: Okay! Stand back! I’m going to throw the life preserver over the branch! (Stephanie throws the life preserver over the branch and lowers it) (Bessie Busybody holds the life preserver) (Milford and Stephanie pull the rope) (Rope breaks) (Sportacus appears and stops everyone from falling) (Everyone gets back up and gets Bessie Busybody to safety) Sportacus: Are you okay? Bessie Busybody: My Hero! Sportacus: Glad to help! Stephanie: You were amazing Sportacus! Sportacus: So were you! Milford: Yes! And as Mayor of LazyTown, I would like to offer you an official Thank You for your heroic actions! Thank You! Number 10! Sportacus: Your welcome! Please call me Sportacus! Stephanie: You know! LazyTown Is starting to feel like home for me! Sportacus: Me too! Stephanie: Will you stay? (Drumroll) Sportacus: I will! Stephanie: Yay! Sportacus: Stephanie? I sense concerns! Would you like to share! Stephanie: Well, If I stay, I might forget the rest of my family! Father, Mother, Ashley, Valerie, I might spend more time with you that I’ll forget all of them! Sportacus: You’ll be fine (Robbie charges at Stephanie) (Stephanie screams in fear) (Sportacus protects Stephanie from being attacked) Sportacus: I won’t let you attack the innocent! Leave the girl alone! Robbie Rotten: I’ll break your hands Sportacook! Sportacus: You can’t outmuscle me! Robbie Rotten: Okay that’s enough! Sportacus: Will you leave us alone? Robbie Rotten: Fine! (Sportacus releases Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten runs) Milford: He not only saves people’s lives, he protects the innocent! Pixel: Stephanie: Do you want to call your family from Japan and tell them how things are going? (Pixel gives Stephanie the phone) (Stephanie makes the call) Harumi: Hello? Stephanie: Hi mom? Harumi: Hi sweetheart! How was your trip? Stephanie: It was great! And I decided to stay here! Harumi: Why? Stephanie: It feels like home here! I made a lot of friends and they remind me of my family in Japan! Harumi: That good to hear! Anything else you want to tell me? Stephanie: Tell Valerie I love, and I miss her! Harumi: Okay then! Bye! (Hangs up) Stephanie: She’s letting me stay! Now let’s clean this place up! (Everyone cleans LazyTown Up) (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down, Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: I Robbie Rotten will not be beaten by a costume Sportaloody and some pink… (Robbie hurts his wounds) Robbie Rotten: I will get my revenge! And LazyTown will stay lazy! Forever! (Robbie cries in pain) Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:TV Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts